


None of that Fancy Espresso Crap

by forheart



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Coffee Shops, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:16:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8436427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forheart/pseuds/forheart
Summary: Byulyi goes to the same cafe before her early morning lecture. It takes her three months to learn the name of the cute barista with all the buttons on her apron and writes Byulyi's name in a purple sharpie.





	

 

Byulyi pushes through the glass doors of the café. Only to have to wait in the end of a curved line. It isn’t long, there are only four people are in front of her. But it is enough that she taps her foot impatiently and checks the time on her phone. Her lecture started four minutes ago. But she couldn’t find her lucky vans in time for the first bus. How could she attend her first day of classes without her lucky vans?

She answers before the barista can even ask, “Bold coffee with soy milk.”

A pause. The barista blinks, “Will that be all?”

“Yes,” Byulyi answers. She pulls a crumpled bill from her jeans pocket and hands it across the counter.

“Name?” the barista asks, cup in hand, sharpie poised.

“Byulyi,” she says hastily.

She pockets her change and waits at the end of the counter with everyone else.

Byulyi gets called.

The other people should stop glaring. If they wanted to leave quickly they shouldn’t have asked for that iced-dark-chocolate-espresso-whatever-complicated crap. After all, less is more. And this bold coffee is exactly what Byulyi needed.

She walks briskly out of the café, smug smile on her face, content with life.

Until she checks her phone.

Lecture started ten minutes ago. Shit.

Byulyi runs.

~~

Byulyi struts into the café, head held high, and long black hair trailing down her back. Her blue button down is unwrinkled and she’s wearing her lucky vans. Their powers are working this time, there is no other customer in the café.

Byulyi forgoes going through the empty line and walks right to counter.

“Bold coffee with soy milk,” she says.

The barista closes her mouth and nods as she punches the order in the cash register. Her work apron is covered in an arsenal of multi colored buttons. Byulyi sees a mustache button among the rainbow mix.

Byulyi pulls a flat bill from her pocket.

As the barista counts out the change, she asks, “Name?”

“Byulyi.”

She bounces when she hands over Byulyi’s change. Cute.

Byulyi’s coffee is ready before she can step away from the counter.

She sips her coffee as she leisurely walks out.

Her name was written in purple ink, and there was a scribble at the end of it.

~~

Byulyi runs into the cafe on campus. She’s already late for her lecture, her hair is unbrushed and hidden under a large Ed Hardy snapback, her sneakers hastily slipped on with the laces untied.

The line to the cash register curves three times. Shit.

She types a quick text to Yongsun, asking her to save a seat in lecture.

“Bold coffee with soy milk,” Byulyi said before she had stepped up to the counter.

The barista nods and says “Byulyi, right?”

Byulyi blinks, momentarily surprised, “Yeah.”

The barista smiles, she has dimples, as she writes the name in purple sharpie. “It’ll be ready in a moment.”

Byulyi pulls a crumpled bill from the pocket of her hoodie.

The barista bounces when she hands Byulyi her change. Cute.

Byulyi stares at her phone as she waits, impatiently tapping a rhythm on her sweatpants.

Her name is called. She quickly grabs her coffee and runs to the lecture hall.

Yongsun saved her a seat. Thank god.

Once settled in the desk, she squints at her coffee cup.

There’s a filled in triangle after Byulyi ‘s name.

~~

Byulyi and Yongsun are walking leisurely to the lecture hall.

“Primary processes are like solving long division problems, right?” Byulyi asks as she holds the door open.

“No, that’s secondary process,” Yongsun stepped up to the end of the line, “Primary process is the id, it’s instinct based thinking like eating or going to the bathroom. Which you would have known if you didn’t fall asleep in lecture the other day.” Yongsun finishes with a smile.

Byulyi glares.

Yongsun has a child’s smile, overconfident and bubbly. Her hair flowed down her shoulders in perfect waves and her dress was form fitting and wrinkle free. She looked grown up. Like an adult who had her life all figured out. It was in moments like these that Byulyi hated her.

“I’ll pay for the coffee,” Yongsun offers.

Then again, who in their right mind would ever hate Yongsun.

“Thank you, unnie,” Byulyi makes a heart with her hands.

Yongsun laughs and shoves her shoulder.

When it’s their turn, the barista asks “Good morning, what can I get you?”

“Good morning,” Yongsun smiles just as brightly, “Can I get a green tea latte?”

“Got it, and for you,” the barista turns to Byulyi, “a bold coffee with soy milk?”

She smiles, her dimples are more prominent. She’s cute.

Byulyi smiles back, “That’s right.”

Yongsun’s eyes pass from Byulyi to the barista. She smiles to herself and hands her card over to barista.

She doesn’t bounce when she returns the card, but her smile is still blinding.

Byulyi and Yongsun step away from the counter and move to where the other patrons are waiting for their drinks.

“She knows your order,” Yongsun’s eyebrows shot up.

“She knows everyone’s order,” Byulyi dismisses.

Yongsun smirks. Byulyi wants to punch her. She looks at the barista instead. Bangs across her forehead, ponytail bouncing behind her.

And maybe Byulyi notices her smile is that much smaller than it had been with her.

Or maybe it was nothing.

Their orders are called. There’s a scribbled out triangle next to Byulyi’s name. Yongsun starts laughing, Byulyi can’t understand why.

~~

Byulyi walks into the café. There are no other customers. Probably because of her lucky vans.

“You’re early today,” the barista says when she sees Byulyi.

“I got lucky,” Byulyi shrugs. She doesn’t say anything about setting her alarm a half earlier to catch the first bus.

“Bold coffee with soy milk?” the barista asks. Her name tag says Wheein with a flower drawn at the end. Cute.

And then she smiles up at Byulyi.

Byulyi finds herself smiling back, “Yeah.”

“I’ll have that right out for you,” the barista, Wheein, says.

Byulyi pulls a perfectly folded bill from her pocket and hands it across the counter.

Wheein bounces as she hands Byulyi her change. And waves Byulyi off.

Byulyi’s name is called.

On the cup her name is written in purple sharpie this time. Wheein forgot to cover the heart.

Byulyi doesn’t pay attention during lecture.

~~

Byulyi had a midterm that day, a midterm she was late to even when skipping her morning coffee run.

She feels terrible.

She had to guess for half of the questions. She’s going to fail the midterm.

And on top of that Wheein wasn’t working.

“Hey,” Byulyi sighs.

This girl had short blonde hair and on point eyebrows… but she didn’t have a smile… or dimples.

“Can I take your order?” the barista asks. Her name tag said Hyejin.

“Excuse me?” Byulyi asks.

“Your order,” Hyeyin’s long painted nails tapped against the counter, “What is it?”

“Uh, bold coffee with soy milk,” Byulyi’s head hurts.

“Is that all,” Hyejin asks.

“Yeah that’s all,” Byulyi digs a couple of crumpled bills from her hoodie pocket.

Hyejin unfolds the bills, punches in the amount, and does not bounce as she hands Byulyi the change.

“Who is the order for?” Hyejin asks.

“Me,” Byulyi answers.

“And your name is?” Hyejin asks.

This was wrong. Her hair was blonde, not brunette, and she wasn’t smiling. And if she did smile she probably didn’t have dimples. Today was not a good day.

“Byulyi,” Byulyi finally tells her.

It was probably all in Byulyi’s head but the coffee tasted more bitter than it usually did.

~~

Byulyi reluctantly walks into the café, the taste of last time’s encounter still in her mouth.

There was no line.

There were only four other people in the café.

One of them was Wheein. Wheein in her black work shirt and white apron with all of the cute buttons replacing the tape on the cashier register.

She smiles up at Byulyi when she walks to the counter. “Good morning, I didn’t see you the other day.”

Byulyi couldn’t stop from smiling back, “Yeah, I was running late to class.”

Wheein nods.

Byulyi’s fingers thrum against her jeans.

“Bold coffee with soy milk?” Wheein asks, her purple sharpie already writing Byulyi’s name on the cup.

“Of course,” Byulyi pulls the bills from her back pocket.

Wheein takes the crumpled bills and bounces in place when she hands Byulyi her change.

It was probably all in Byulyi’s head, but the coffee tasted more sweet than it normally did.

~~

Byulyi walks into the café. Her hair is perfectly straight and trailing down her back. She’s wearing a button down shirt under a sweater. She’s wearing her lucky vans. There’s a line today but she can wait, she’ll be late to lecture if she has to.

Wheein is at the first cash register. She smiles as she takes each order. She bounces as she hands the customers their change. As she serves a man, she sees Byulyi in the line. Byulyi waves. Wheein’s smile grows wider. Then she returns to the customer.

Finally Byulyi reaches the front of the line. She opens her mouth and Wheein smiles wide enough for her dimples to show. Byulyi forgets what she was going to say.

“Let me guess, bold coffee with soy milk?” Wheein tilts her head as she speaks. Cute.

“Same as any other day,” Byulyi says with a shaky laugh.

Wheein doesn’t notice. She smiles brightly and reaches for a new coffee cup and the purple sharpie in her pocket.

“The name is different!” Byulyi says too loudly.

The girl in line behind her jumps back.

Wheein blinks. “Okay,” she says uncertainly, “What name do you want on the cup?”

“Wheein’s number.”

Wheein’s blushing. Byulyi can feel her own cheeks heating up. This plan sounded so much better in her head.

“Nevermind, Byulyi is fine,” she says to the counter.

Wheein nods and writes on the cup, “We’ll call out your name when the order is ready.” She can’t meet Byulyi’s gaze as she slides her change across the table.

As expected, Byulyi was too forward. She doesn’t even know if Wheein is interested. Maybe she’s cute to all of the customers. Maybe it was all in Byulyi’s head. Maybe Wheein is scared of Byulyi, and is going to switch shifts and Byulyi is going to have to order coffee from the girl with the long nails. It’s not that she gets the order wrong but she’s not-

Byulyi’s name is called.

She grabs the cup without making eye contact.  Damn it, she’s already late to lecture.

Her name is written on the cup.

Underneath her name is a phone number.

Followed by “I’m free on Thursday.”

Followed by a heart.

Byulyi smiles as she walks into her lecture hall, ten minutes late.

Worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> First published on livejournal in 2014  
> Finally posted here (with a few edits)


End file.
